Laurel Hana
Laurel Hana (Dub: Hannah Trate) is the younger sister of Afuro Terumi, though she was brought to another family after her real parents were said to be unfit to take care of her. She is 12 1/2 APPEARANCE She has silvery-blonde hair that almost reaches her waist, with two long strands falling forward and resting in front of her shoulders, whilst the rest of her hair stays naturally at the back. She has a slightly-too-long fringe that she pulls to the right, but it falls down slightly. She wears a crimson silk ribbon tied into a bow around her neck like a scarf or necklace. Her outfit consists of a sleeve-less, black, silk dress with netting under the skirt, that reaches just above her knees. She wears black high-heels with a strap around her ankles on her feet. She also wears a white silk fascanator sort-of thing in her hair with pink gems on it. Her eyes are a purply-blue. Her skin tone is quite fair and clear. Whilst in the hospital she wears a light-pink silk kimono-style dress (like Fuyuka's when she's in the hospital). Also she wears her hair tied into pig-tails and she doesn't wear socks or shoes, though she wears a crimson ribbon round her left ankle to match the one on her neck that she keeps. BACKROUND (and backstory) When she was 5 years old she fell seriously ill and was rushed to hospital. The doctors managed to save her life, but they couldn't heal her completely. Her mother and father were often out on business trips and couldn't take care of her, so she was sent to live in Greece with her aunt, Donna and her 16-year-old cousin Sophia. When she was 11, her aunt decided she was well enough to return to Japan to live with her brother and sent her home. She lived with Aphrodi for a few months before falling extremely ill again and being sent back to hospital. It is told that Aphordi only followed Kageyama because he told him that if he always won and thrashed Raimon, he would pay for the surgery that Hana needed but the family couldn't afford. PERSONALITY She is very shy and usually very quiet, though she will stand up and fight for what's right when she wants to. She is quite fragile and elegant, often doing ballet. She is an amazing singer and is often described as an 'angel' or 'goddess'. Like Aphrodi, she is shown to have an interest in Greek mythology. Also she is shown to love penguins and think they are kawaii, possibly to please her boyfriend Sakuma. FAMILY Afuro Terumi - Older brother Unknown - mother Unknown - father Afuro Donna - aunt Afuro Sophia - cousin Ono Fuyuka - best friend Sakuma Jirou - boyfriend (husband in GO!, if I ever do a GO! fanfic) NOTES * Feel free to use Hana, but please ask me first! * Her name Hana actually means flower in Japanese * She is seen to be quite girly, but when she plays soccer she's absolutely amazing and quite strong. SIGNATURE Beleiving you are wind, written in the stars forever, soaring together forever more... 18:20, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Protagonists